


Primal Instincts

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Toxic Obsession of a Beast [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Broken RK900, Choking, Creepy RK900, Emotions, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin is a little shit, He will regret this, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive RK900, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 has no name, Twisted RK900, creepy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: The walls break down, the beast is released.





	Primal Instincts

RK900 realized that he is not like any other android when he first woke up. It seemed like a good choice for others to be deviant. But that was not the case for the RK900; He was unwillingly made deviant, awakened as a deviant. Maybe that was the reason for the void in his, he couldn't feel anything. He was just watching and analyzing the feelings of others. His own inside was empty about emotions. 

All his duties about life had been taken away by deviancy. He knew that if he could feel, he would feel the greatest hatred of those who deviated him.

He felt like he was drifting in his long life. Until he applied to the DPD to work as a cop.

*****

When the RK900 first saw the little human, the first thing he thought about was red. He was screaming with all his strength and because of this, his face was painted red.

'Alive' the RK900 thought. Contrary to his own dull and emotionless face, this human seemed as alive as possible.

RK900 knew that he was the reason to this fight. He listened to human's screaming that he didn't want him there. 

When the man turned his eyes to the RK900, android felt something moving in him; Unlike his own cold eyes, this human's eyes has flames. The flaming greens looked at him with hatred. 

'They are such a beautiful green.' thought the RK900. At that moment, he felt a great desire to reach out and caress the red face of this angry little human. But he was certain that human wouldn't let him do that. 'In the future.' RK900 thought, 'I will do this one day in the future.'

After considering this, RK900 had already made his first mission. 

(Touch Gavin Reed)

He didn't know how emotions worked until he first saw the little human. But while this human was shouting at him; his beautiful eyes staring at him with disgust, and mercilessly shouting orders, RK900 knew he had the most intense state of emotion. If he believed that there was such a thing as fate, he would call it a fate.

Maybe he had to believe it now. 

Maybe their paths crossed to be together.

*****

The second time the RK900 saw the little human, he was entering the department. The hood couldn't protect he from the rain outside, his hair and body were soaked. His under-eye bags were purer than yesterday. His sleeplessness was evident from the tiredness on his face. 

'Silly human, I can take better care of you.' thought the RK900. 

He thought he could get his detective's attention when he went to the detective with a cup of coffee to warm up, but RK900 was wrong, all he had to do was take the coffee in android's hand and throw it away before RK900 could finish his sentence.

At that moment, RK900 wanted so much to take his human to a quiet place and discipline him. 

But he had to be patient, he was the most advanced android. He could train this human.

*****

Android has never felt so frustrated in life. His hands were wrapped around the throat of the perpetrator, and the only thing he could think of was the detective with blood on his shoulder. 

How could his human be so irresponsible, how could he not take care of himself? Although android had told him the plan many times, his human had implemented his own plan and now he was shot and bleeding. 

When the RK900 realized that the perpetrator's pulse was no longer there, he dropped body hard on the floor.

After that, android turned around and saw fearful eyes staring at him. RK900 was confused by the fear of the little human looking at him, why was he looking at him like that? The RK900 only protected his human because human did not know how to protect himself. 

So, RK900 would have to protect his detective all the time. 

He tried to approach his human but he realized that detective had withdrawn with fear. 

No. It is not supposed to be like that..

As android felt his nerves grow, he wrapped his hand around the detective's arm. 

"I'm just trying to protect you." 

But the detective seemed to not understand. 

"You are just a fucking twisted machine!" He shouted. 

His little human shouldn't talk to him like that. Obviously, RK900 had to train him a bit. 

But now was not the time, maybe he should have waited a little while before his little one got used to him.

*****

When the RK900 first felt sadness, it was a summer day. While the androids and their human partners were laughing and joking with each other, RK900 and his detective were working without communicating.

After three weeks as a partner, his human gave him nothing but angry shouting and cold silence. 

RK900 wanted more. After the injuring accident, detective did not look properly into the eyes of android. RK900 wanted the detective to keep his eyes on him, no matter what emotion held in his eyes.

RK900 also noticed that the other androids has names. Their partners were not calling them with the numbers on their jacket, they were calling them with their human names. 

RK900 wanted his human to give a name him like other androids . But as he voiced it, the only response he received was a wry smile and cruel words. "You are just a tincan, I'm not fucking gonna waste my time with giving you a name."

Well, one day the little human would learn to be nice to the RK900.

*****

The emotions inside the RK900 had become intolerable when he saw his little human sleeping. 

His detective fell asleep on his desk because of the stress and tiredness of the day. 

With the relief of sleep, the scowl on his face disappeared; he looked vulnerable and relaxed.

When the RK900 approached the detective, he could not prevent himself from caressing little one's hair; it was soft. 

He looked at the department with his cold eyes while his hand still in the detective's hair. There was no one around.

Taking this opportunity, the RK900 slowly moved his nose closer to one of the places where the detective's scent was most intense; behind the ear. 

With the provocative scent filling his nose, he felt the temperature in his components rise. His artificial brain is filled with a single feeling.

Lust. 

He felt the hardening of his organ between his legs, which he didn't even know it was working before he met the detective.

'I wish my detective would let me do what I want to do right now,' thought the RK900. But now the only thing the RK900 can do is to inhale the scent of his human.

RK900 lowered his nose to his detective's neck to feel more of the human's masculine scent. 

The RK900 noticed that his hands were shaking.

At the point where his nose touched, the detective's pulse pulsing steadily. The heat radiating with his scent caused him to give a trembling breath like his hands. 

Unlike RK900's artificial body temperature, this little one was emitting natural and sweet temperature.

He wanted to touch this human. Touch and enjoy the detective's warmth and scent. 

RK900 could have spent his life like this; touching this detective, caressing his hair, smelling his scent...

But RK900 knew his human wouldn't allow any of this when he was awake. 

For now. 

Although he could not fulfill his wishes for now, RK900 knew that this human would soon become hungry for the slightest touch of the RK900. 

When the detective started to wake up, the RK900 withdrew. 

After touching his detective and inhaling his scent, the 'Touch Gavin Reed' on the mission list began to flash more violently instead of disappearing, but the RK900 didn't mind.

They had a long time ahead of them.

*****

The first time the RK900 saw detective naked, he had to use all his strength to control himself. 

His human didn't even know he was being watched. 

He had to take the RK900 inside, who knocked on his door to go to the scene, when human heard the threat RK900 would report to Fowler if he leaves him outside of the door. 

Detective told the RK900 to wait where he was and not touch anything, and he went into his room. 

The RK900 decided to listen to the detective for a moment. This decision came to an end with the sound of water.

The RK900 had found himself in front of the door of his human's room before he could even think of anything else.

He couldn't miss this chance. 

When he pushed the door to the room he saw it was locked. The lock was electronic, it was not difficult to unlock it for the android. As RK900 opened the door to the room, the first thing that came into his nose was the detective's scent. 

It's that smell that warms up his components again. 

He walked in to the room further and stopped to side of the pillow, the source of the smell, and he smelled the scent deeply. The scent filled his nose caused different thoughts to come to his mind. 

He furthered his discovery and came in front of the bathroom door, the door was not locked.

His little silly detective obviously didn't think the RK900 would come here. 

What he saw when he opened the door silently, caused his pump to misfire; The detective was taking a shower, with his back to him. The glass doors of the shower cabin did not prevent the detective's body from appearing.

He had a lot of wounds on his body. His muscles stretched like a bow as his arms tried to wash his hair. His detective's ass was across from the RK900 with all it's deliciousness.

Without even realizing it, he was presenting himself to the RK900. 

RK900 felt that his penis had hardened as it did recently. He wanted to do many things to his detective's body; Touch, lick, suck. 

RK900 wanted to touch detective until all he could remember was RK900's model.

He wanted to devour his detective. 

He wanted to. 

(Claim Gavin Reed)

He was going to get his detective one day.

*****

RK900 felt that he had all the emotions he could feel in his life. 

He woke up happy that day. He had prepared his favorite coffee for the detective to drink today and bought his favorite donuts, which would be the detective's little sweet presents. Yes, his human had thrown away everything RK900 had given him before, but he shouldn't have today; because today was his detective's birthday. He had to accept his gifts, right? 

In fact, RK900 wanted to give his detective different gifts; More beautiful gifts they will enjoy both. But he didn't want to hurry and scare the detective. It's been two months since they've been partners, so there's a long time ahead of them.

With that in mind, RK900 was happy to place the detective's little presents on his desk, even edges of his lips curled up slightly...

Until his detective showed up in the department with hickeys on his neck. 

Until he went to his friend and say, "Nothing good like sleeping with a hot chick on your birthday."

RK900 felt that jealousy burned his body like a flame; his human had slept with another human being. 

He wanted to break everything he saw around him. He wanted to shake detective and shout "You're mine, why did you do that?". He wanted to kill the person had spent the night with his detective. 

However, RK900 could not prevent the rising hope within him when his detective saw coffee and donuts. 

He waited from his human at least a 'thank you'

But the RK900 was wrong.

As the detective threw away all his presents, the only thing the RK900 could do was stand in place with a frozen smile.

That day RK900 felt the walls of his patience crack.

*****

The detective was sick, his body temperature was too high for the RK900. 

Despite this, he is refusing to go home.

He was screaming at the RK900 in front of the whole department. 

"You can't tell me what to do, plastic head!" 

These words upsetting the android, but he was trying to comfort himself that detective was making sentences like this because he was sick. 

But this did not explain his actions; Although he was ill, he was pushing RK900 with surprising force and continuing to shout.

RK900 was just told him to go home and rest. 

Why was the detective treating him like that? 

He felt his hand fist against his will and land hard on the table, department got quiet immediately. 

With that, his detective had stopped screaming and looked at him with a red face. 

That's when android noticed that he felt different emotions, maybe he had to give something else his human before he gave detective his love? 

He saw another sentence added to the first row on the mission screen. 

(Tame Gavin Reed) 

Android still didn't think to rush, he could wait a little longer. 

RK900's belief that the detective could change was not lost completely.

*****

RK900 used to think that he is nothing, now he knew it. 

He had been partners with his human for three months, feeling something was starting to improve; The detective no longer shouting at him as he used to, and he started to listen to him occasionally. 

His little one still wasn't touching his morning treats, but that was okay, at least he doesn't throwing them away. 

Everything was getting better. 

RK900 was happy. 

But it didn't take long.

When the RK900 went looking for the detective to question the suspect, he was heard detective's secret conversation had disappointed his happiness.

As detective's friend told the detective that Gavin was starting to warm up to the RK900, his human just laughed and said, "I'm just trying to get into Fowler's eye and raise my rank, I don't give a shit about that piece of plastic." 

At that moment, RK900 saw that everything he thought he had built was just a dream. 

RK900 thought the detective had changed, but the only thing that changed was the sense of deceit that began to grow inside the android.

*****

A blind anger and a sense of revenge. 

The things he felt there kept the RK900 alive, when he was supposed to be dead . 

That day, when they saw that the suspect had entered an abandoned building, his detective and RK900 followed him.

The detective did not need to call for support. his human thought he could easily get one asshole.

Yeah, he could, but with the RK900.

As they started looking for the suspect in the abandoned building, which everything broke down there; The gun, which was fired to shoot the detective, hit near the thirium pump when the RK900 protected detective from the bullet. 

RK900 had already shot suspect from the hand before he fell to the ground. 

He knew that when he fell to the ground, the bullet hit one of his vital organs, and he would die if he don't repaired soon. As he tried to call DPD, he realized that his communication system had been cancelled because of his critical wound. 

Well, his human would call technicians, right? 

He turned his head to the detective, all he saw was the detective staring at him with a sly grin.

No. His detective couldn't do that to him, could he? 

"I'm disgusted that you think you're super. Look at this, where is your super android power?" The detective pushed the tip of his foot where the RK900 wound, the RK900 groaned painfully.

"Huh. Don't show me your fake emotions. Did you really think I'd call them to save you? You're so funny, of course I won't."

Detective leaned towards his face as the RK900 felt his eyes welling. "No one will know that you are in this state; there is no one to save you. When they come here, it will be too late for you. You will die here android." 

As the detective handcuffed the living suspect and headed for the exit of the building, the last sentence he made caused everything to end. "I didn't want you from the beginning." 

That's when the RK900 felt that the wall of patience was shattered. His little human, his detective, his Gavin, left him to die.

He shouldn't have waited that long for the detective to change, RK900 had to take control from the start. 

All his efforts so far have been empty. 

His detective left him to die without any pity. 

He was gonna pay for it. 

Gavin was the only thing he had in mind when he put himself in low-power mode and pressed his hand on the bullet wound so that he won't lose blue blood any further. Even in low-power mode, RK900's missions about Gavin didn't go unnoticed. 

He would survive, he had to survive. He wanted to live and make Gavin pay for all of this. 

He survived. 

He was still alive when the police arrived at the scene half an hour later and directed the RK900 to the repair center. 

While RK900 repaired, new mission was added to the mission screen.

(TAKE GAVIN REED)

RK900 would no longer delay his missions.

*****

Few days later, RK900 came to his human's house to take him. 

It was easy for the android to enter the detective's house; The door was opened when he only played with a few mechanism. 

He started wandering around the house to locate the detective, it wasn't hard to find. 

As he stepping into the detective's room, the scent that the RK900 loved so much was filled his nose. But he didn't let that scent distract him, he had a job to do 

RK900 broke the electronic mechanism and made sure that no one else could open the door. Then he walked over to the detective lying between the sheets, here he was. His little human was sleeping calmly, unaware of what would happen to him. 

He only had his boxer on him. His naked upper body shone with moonlight gliding through the window. RK900 didn't let that too distract him. After tonight, he was going to taste Gavin the way he wanted to.

He took the bottle of chloroform in his hand and poured it into the choth in the other hand. 

Actually he could have knocked the detective down with a blow, but RK900 didn't want to bleed detective right now, at least until he got home. They gotta go home first and he wanted his detective to sleep until he got home because his human gonna tired after going home. 

RK900 put the bottle back in his pocket and headed to his human with chloroformed cloth. He lifted his leg and put it next to the detective's waist and sat on his stomach.

When detective began to mumble, he pressed the cloth on detective's mouth. 

With this, detective's sleepy eyes opened wide, and when he saw the RK900, all his sleep was lost. 

And he started struggling. 

His hands went to the chest of the RK900 and pushed with full force, turning his head to the left and right to get rid of the cloth on his mouth.

It pissed off the RK900, how could he still defy him after all he had done to android? Gavin belonged to the RK900 and no one could stop him from getting his detective, not even the detective himself. His little detective would come with him and take all the punishments he deserved.

RK900 growled angrily and grabbed the detective's wrists with one hand, held them above his head. "DON'T FIGHT WITH ME!" 

His response was to continued struggle, with a diminishing force. Chloroform began to show its effect. 

That's it, he was nearly done. 

As the detective's movements slowed, android pulled his hand off the detective's wrists and began to caress his face. "Here you go. Obey my little detective."

The detective whined helplessly, lowering his hands to the side of his pillow. 

RK900 grinned brutally when he noticed the surrender of his human. He stared at Gavin's bare chest and belly with his eyes. Underneath him, his detective looked so delicious. 

With that thought , he extended his fingertips and moved them over the weak detective's right nipple. As he continued caressing human's nipple with his hand, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the detective's neck. He heard suprised gasp from detective, his grin widened.

He raised his head to talk to the detective, but with a spray sprayed into his eyes, the cloth fell from his hand and his hands suddenly went to his eyes as a reflex. 

He couldn't see this coming.

He angrily began to rub his eyes to stop the blur in his eyes. In the meantime, he noticed that the detective had escaped between his legs. 

Gavin...

His detective was against him, again. 

RK900 rubbed his eyes while getting out of bed. The sound of forcing the door was already echoing in the room.

He patiently waited for his vision to return to normal. 

It didn't take long to wait, his vision soon returned.

His little detective was still trying to open the door weakly and trying to scream. It wouldn't do him any good. Android knew the detective's walls were soundproof, his room's window closed too. Also chloroform made him weak. No one could take him from the RK900's hands. 

If his detective wanted this to be the hard way, it would be the hard way.

The poor detective didn't even realize from trying to escape that android walking to him. RK900 quickly headed to the detective's behind, wrapped his hand around the detective's throat. 

He started squeezing his throat without waiting for the detective to react.

The breathless human began to flutter weakly in the arms of android. 

RK900 growled once more. He put his hand around the detective's waist and pressed the smaller body onto his chest. He moaned as he felt the detective's ass in front of his own hardness, pressed the detective firmly to himself.

The breaths that the detective was trying to take and feeling his ass rubbing to the RK900's penis as he struggled to breathe filled the inside of the android with unspeakable excitement. 

He was in control now. 

He brought his lips close to the ear of his little human and began to whisper. "No one will know that you are in this state; there is no one to save you. When they come here, it will be too late for you. You said that to me, remember? Now you're in the same situation as me. But I will not leave you to death's merciful arms. You will come with me my Gavin. Now don't resist and sleep."

After finishing his words, he began to suck the earlobe of the body in front of him. With the provocative taste that came to his tongue, he tightened his grip on detective's throat; he wanted to leave with his human as soon as possible. 

The detective's movements slowed down, eventually stopped completely and collapsed between the arms of the RK900. 

This is it.

RK900 released the detective's throat, turned the unconscious detective to himself, and took him on his shoulder. 

He opened the door and went out of the room. After removing the matchbox from his pocket, he took the detective's coat from the hanger and put it on his human. 

When he glanced to detective's house one last time, he lit a match and threw a burning match on the carpet. Without waiting for the flames to grow, he went out and closed the door behind him. 

No one would ever know where his detective disappeared. 

His detective would be where he was supposed to be; In the arms of the RK900.

*****

RK900 watched with joy as detective began to twitch, he was finally waking up. 

When his detective woke up, his eyes wandered lazily in the room, but a few seconds later his eyes opened wide. After looking around in fear, his eyes crossed with the android and he tried to get up, but his wrists attached to the headboard prevented it. 

As he realized that his wrists were tied, a confused whimper was heard from his clothed mouth. 

RK900 realized that he loved this state of detective; vulnerable and wearing only underwear; completely presented to the taste of the android. He stood up from his seat and began to walk to the bed. "Good morning my human, I hope you slept well?" 

When the detective saw that the RK900 had coming to him, he began to struggle with all his might. 

"Oh, my Gavin... You know you can't run anymore. And why are you trying to run? You're already where you suppossed to be; with me." 

Detective hesitated and frowned, but the RK900 continued. "And nobody can bother us here. I destroyed all the evidence, Gavin, even the cameras couldn't record where we went."

Android noticed the eyes of the detective filling with tears, as he getting closer to the detective. "Please don't cry. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." 

After he finished his sentence, he slowly slid his hand over his belt. "But first I will teach you how to be a good pet. "

He began to unfasten his belt as he watched his detective's eyes grow in fear. 

When RK900 finished unfastening his belt, the only thing heard in the room was Gavin's screams of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, I'm still new at this...


End file.
